Assasians Love
by UsagiBunBun
Summary: Serena top CIA spy. Darien wanted cold hearted blooded assassin. What happens when Serena mission is to bring the wanted assassin down? But what of she falls for him before she knows the truth? Will she put her mission before her heart? R&R!(Suck at summays)
1. Chapter 1

The CEO of Winter Enterprise sat with his board members discussing the newest company that they wanted to buy.

"Listen, we can buy the company for about 25 grand." a man in a dark blue suit said.

"No. it is not worth that much, the company has suffer therefore we do not have to pay so much for it. I say we pay about 18 grand" the man in a gray sit commented.

"Well, what do you believe Mr. President?" the man in the dark blue suit said

"I belie-"

*zip* a bullet shot threw glass and hit the CEO from behind killing him instantly. The room filled with panic as they all got down. While security ran inside and towards the window. Down below security ran out of the building trying to look for signs of a hit man, but they didn't find any. Cops soon enclosed the whole building, the paramedics arriving and declaring Mathew White, CEO of Winter Enterprise, dead on the spot. A man about 30 miles away stood on top of a building. Looking through the magnifying glass on top of his sniper watched as everyone from Winter Enterprise panicked, he saw as security and cops tried looking for the person responsible, he watched as the paramedics arrived and declared Mathew White dead and covered him with a blanket. The man then disarmed his sniper and put it in a bag he carried. After doing so he walk towards the door that opened to the rooftop. There he walked down the stairs and open the door,

"Where you able to fix the problem as to why we were not getting any television signal?" the owner of the building asked

The man smiled at her, "Yes of course, you should be able to get signal now." He said.

"How much is it?" the owner asked

"No, no charge it was just a small thing. Besides it is a policy that the first job is always free." The man said with a charming smile.

"Oh...ok then. Thank you very much" The owner said.

The man walked out of the building and got into a truck. Soon his phone rang and he answered,

"Hello...yes it was an easy mark...I will be returning soon...ok...will do...goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2

"...an on to other news today at around 4:30 in the afternoon CEO and President of Winter Enterprise, Mathew White was murdered. He was in a conference conducting the new idea of purchasing a small company that had gone bankrupt. When out of nowhere a bullet penetrated the glass window behind him and went through the chair and hit him, killing him instantly. Police have yet to find the one responsible. We will be keeping up with this story..."

A women sat in front of a now turned off television. Not believing what she had just heard. Her phone suddenly rang making her stand as she walked towards it and answered,

"Hello...I see...when...what time?...I'll be there...ok, see you soon bye."

The women after hanging up grabbed some keys and left her apartment. She rode down the elevator down to the lobby where she then gave her keys to the young man who brought her car. She got in and drove off. Soon she arrived at a mall. She stepped in at went to a clothing store where she grabbed the first pair of jeans she saw and walk towards the sells lady.

"Excuse me miss, I would like to try these on" she said

"Of course follow me" the sales lady said

"Do you know if these were to be ruin if I throw them into the washer?" She asked

"Yes, I once bought a pair and they got ruined."

"Hmm...shame but I guess the dry cleaners will do, I believe I heard _CIA_ is a good cleaners."

The sales lady then stopped at she pointed to a dresser. "Dresser number 10 should be available...good luck" she said with a whisper as she walked away.

She walk into the dresser where she hung the pair of jeans on the racket, and press her hand on the mirror glass as she feel the warmth of it being scanned. Soon the mirror disappeared into the wall and she walk in, and wait as the elevator rode her all the way down. The doors open as soon and she entered the base of the CIA/Secret Service.

"Hello Miss. Serena Tsukino" a man said as he handed a badge with a picture and name.

"Hello Jack. How's it going?" Serena asked.

"It's been well, I wish you luck seems like the head are pretty mad about the whole murder of Mathew White." Jack said.

"Yes, we will have to see about that. Well in till later Jack." Serena said as she left.

Serena walked down the long hallway that had many doors. Soon she got to her destination, opened the door and walked in. She took note that everyone was already there, she took a seat between two of her teammates. Soon the head showed up and sat at the head of the table. He was a man in his late 60's with light brown hair and piercing green eyes. He eyed everyone and his eyes came to a quick stop when he spotted Serena.

"If you are not aware of what is going on then let me give you a quick summary. Today at around 4:30 Mathew White CEO of Winter Enterprise was murdered. As you all know, Mr. White was under our protection and yet he was killed. It is a shame and disgrace that our very own were not able to keep him protected. Therefore, we will now be in charge of looking for the murderer. As bait we have selected Miss. Rei Hino . She has agreed since she is someone important and also she has been target many times before. There is a really high possibility that she is the next target. We found a note with her picture next to Mr. White and with an x on it. Now, to do this job we are sending out are very best. Miss. Serena Tsukino, you will be head and responsible. We have all agreed to make this a solo job, if we send more than one person we will be discovered. Please go over the details with Miss. Hino and best of luck." The man said as he stood from the chair and walked out of the room.

The room was dead silent all thinking about what the man said, soon everyone left and the only ones in the conference room were Serena and Rei. Serena looked over at Rei and noticed that she was staring at her with her violet colored eyes that showed no emotion other than amusement. Rei smirked at Serena and stood up and walked pass her, as she did she stopped right beside Serena and said,

"I know you are the best, but are you enough to try and capture a person who doesn't exists? A person who can shoot 400 miles away when our very own people can barely shoot at 270 miles without missing their target? A person who-"

"I WILL capture said person." Serena said as she stood up and faced Rei.

Rei did nothing but stared at Serena with amusement dancing in her eyes. While Rachelle stared at her with determination. Rei then rose and eyebrow at her as she straighten her shoulders,

"Very well then, I expect you to show up at my place at 7 in the morning. I must also remind you that just like you, I am a member here you are the best I agree. However I am more than capable of also taking care of myself I am also the best. No questions asked I must get back. I do hope we can become friends since we will be working together in a way." Rei said as she walked around Serena and headed towards the door.

"What do you mean by 'working together in a way'?" Serena asked

"You will be chasing after someone who doesn't exists, while I will just sit back and watch you chase." Rei said as she walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

A taxi made its way up the driveway of a mansion it came to a stop right in front the stairs. The door open and a man stepped out with a black bag. He paid the taxi driver and walked up the stairs. The man rang the doorbell soon it opened and it revealed a butler.

"Welcome home young master." The butler said as he stepped aside so the man could walk in. The butler then took the young maters coat and walked away after the young master refused to let him take his bag. The young master walked up the stairs to the second floor where he took another pair of stairs leading him to the third floor. He then walked in to a room and walk straight to the closet. He opened the closet doors and walk in, took a left turn and then a right turn. He came to a stop in front of a long length mirror, next to the mirror was a small shelf that held cleaning supplies for his shoes. He proceeded to push in the small shelf and it popped open. He opened and there was a keypad. He typed in a password and the long length mirror opened like a door, he walked in and the room lighted up displaying different panels and a table in the middle made out of glass. He took his bag and placed in on the table and opened it, taking out pieces of a gun. He then placed all the pieces in the correct way and walked over to a glass covered panel, he pressed the button next to it and the glass immediately rose open. He placed the gun on the holders and proceeded to press the button to close it. He walked over to a panel and placed his bag there.

"Welcome home big brother." A women's voice said.

The man turned and stared at the young women who was standing in the door way. The man smiled and walked toward the young women.

"Thank you. Now what would my baby sister like?" the man asked as he walked out of the room followed by the young women.

They walked out of the closet and into the bedroom where he sat down on the chair near a table. The young women sat in front of him as she poured herself some tea and poured the man some as well. The young women gracefully took a sip of her tea while she observed the man in front of her through her eyelashes. The man smirked at her and took some of his tea as well. The women set her cup down and stared straight at the man. He rose an eyebrow at her while having a smirk on his lips.

"So, tell me baby sister how have you been?" the man asked.

"I've been good and you?" the young women asked.

"Never been better" he answered.

"I can tell. You know that women keeps calling." She said

"That women?" he asked.

"Yes, _that_ women. Big brother you have to keep your women on a leash. I swear one more call and she won't see tomorrows light." She said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Haha, you are such a gem little sister. But worry not I will take care of it" He said.

"You better. I don't see why you even choose that women of all the women out in the world it just had to get her didn't it?" she said angrily.

"This has nothing to do with the fact that she took your ex-boyfriend away a few years ago doesn't it?" he asked.

"No, I don't care about that" the young women responded.

"Ne baby sister. The only reason I was with her is to hurt her for what she did to you. I have her in love with me, I have her believing I will marry her. I will ask her tonight and romance her into thinking I will propose to her but I will dump her hurt her pride like she hurt you. I will never let anyone get away with anything if they hurt you" He said as he looked at her with a soft look.

He stood up and walked over to her where he kissed her on her forehead.

"Thank you big brother" she said.

He smiled and walked back to his seat where he sat down and took his tea.

"Mission accomplished?" she asked.

The man smiled at her "please little sister like you didn't know that. You know that I never fail." He said.

"I know. Thanks to that, the cops, the CIA is press on finding you." She said.

"Ah, but they can't catch someone who does not exist isn't that right…Rei?" he said with a smirk.

"Of course big brother." Rei said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena looked up at the mansion as she pressed the doorbell. She was so entrance by the beauty of the mansion that she did not notice when the door had opened revealing a young man. The young man cleared his throat as to get her attention, Serena turned and stopped when she saw a pair of dark royal blue colored eyes with dark midnight hair falling into them. The young man rose an eyebrow as he looked at Rachelle.

"Hello, is Rei in?" she asked.

The young man nodded his head and led her in. She followed the man down the hallway and into a room, where he opened the door and followed her inside. Serena looked around the room and notice it was a study. She saw that there was a desk and noted that Rei was sitting behind it looking at some files. She noted that the young man walked and sat on top of the desk near Rei.

"Big brother get off now. Unless you are going to help me." Rei said.

Serena looked at the young man not believing that the man was Rei's elder brother.

"Now little sister don't be so mean to your big brother. I brought a guest who seems to be looking for you." He said.

Serena looked at Rei as she looked up and looked to see her. She smiled at Rei who smiled back at her.

"Big brother meet Serena Tsukino." Rei said with a smile as bright as the sun.

The young man turned and stood to be in front of Serena. He looked at her and she noted that his eyes went up and down her body. She smiled at him as she stuck out her hand saying,

"I am to be Rei's personal guard from now on."

"Nice to meet you Miss. Tsukino" he said with a smirk and amusement in his eyes.

He let go of Serena's hand and she watched as he left the room. She looked over at Rei who told her to follow her. She did, she followed her up to the second floor and into a room where Rei sat down and a servant came in and brought and a tray with a tea set.

"Let's get started shall we?" Rei asked Serena.

"Of course, so as of today you are not permitted to leave without me by your side. It is of great importance that I also check beforehand where it is that you are going to be." Serena said as she placed he laptop on the table and started typing.

A few minutes passed and Serena noted the way Rei drank her tea, with elegance and class. As a spy she was trained to watch and observed her surroundings, as well as to pay attention to the enemy. However, Rei was not an enemy no she was an ally even though she had her rebellious moments they were on the same team. As she was typing away a plan and try to come up with a good strategy to capture the person whom she was after she never notice when the young man from before walked into the room and sat down.

"So I was thinking as bait we are going to use you but have many free shots but you will be cover so don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, we must keep in mind that all this is just to capture-" Serena started but did not finish as she looked up from her laptop and notice Rei's elder brother.

"Please continue" Rei said.

"But…" Serena began

"Oh, don't worry about my big brother. He knows about me being a spy and all." Rei said with a smile.

"Tell me Tsukino is this your plan to try and capture whomever it is that you want to capture?" the young man asked as he looked at the tablet screen on the table.

"Of course it is" Serena said as she stared at the man.

The young man then proceeded to finish drinking the tea he had and stood up. As he stood up he began walking towards the door but suddenly stopped and turn to face her.

"I have a question, how exactly do you plan on capturing someone who does not exist?" he asked her.

Serena's eyes narrowed as she stared at the man a few feet away from her, "You know your sister asked me the same question." She said.

"Of course she would, she and I are related. So tell me how do you plan on doing it? You do know that the person you are looking for can shoot at 400 miles while your own people can barely shoot at 270 miles without missing their target. You do know that the person you are looking for is a master at disguise? The person you are looking for can blend and manipulate anyone…we can call him a phantom, if you will." He said

"How…how do you know all this?" Serena said.

The man smirked at her, "You don't know who I am right Miss. Tsukino?"

"Your Rei's elder brother." Serena said without missing a beat.

"True…but you mind find that I'm quite….special?" he said.

Serena looked over at Rei who looked amused. She turned back and looked at him. The young man smirked at her, with a bow he laughed as he walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN SAIOR MOON**

 _ **PS: Sorry for the typo! In the previous chapters the name Rachelle may have popped out instead of Serena. Totally my fault, I guess it's a bad idea to try and write to different stories at the same time. Gomen! I hope you enjoy the story thou!**_

Serena stared hard at all the papers on her desk, it had been awhile and so far there had been not a single attack or attempt to kill Rei Hino. She sight as she closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temple.

"You should take a rest" a voice said.

Startled Serena opened her eyes to see none other than Rei's brother, whose name she had yet to learn. She started at him and wondered when was the last time she saw him, that's right she thought she hadn't seen him since that day when she was with Rei, when she first went over her plan. She wondered how she did not notice him walk in.

"I'm fine, thank you" she said.

"Haha, no need to be so feisty Tsukino. I was just pointing out that you need a rest. Why not try looking at this problem from a different angle?" Rei's brother asked.

"It seems that no matter what way I look at it, I can't seem to understand why he won't attack. Since the murder of Mr. White three days later he killed Mr. Johnson. Once again three days later he kills another one, this time it was Mrs. Stone. So far it seems that he is targeting our head board members. Yet, at every kill he leaves the same exact picture, the one of Rei with an x over it. If he is set to attack her why won't he do it? We have left him open opportunity's to do so still he doesn't make a mover for her. Instead he goes and attack the head board members. Why attack them when he leaves a picture of Rei at each scene with an x on it. Each picture it seems that he has been taking them often. In the first picture it seems like she was doing morning exercise. In the second picture, she appears laughing with what I assume to be friends, and the last picture it seems that she is with some sort of man, a date? Boyfriends even? He has a constant eye on her and yet he won't go for it" Serena said as she sight and tilted her head up as to look at the ceiling for answers.

"Perhaps he knows" Rei's brother said.

Serena looked at him, "knows what?"

He smiled at her, "everything, if like you said he has a constant eye on her then he for sure must know what is going on. Has it ever occurred to you that? He knows and is toying? However Rei has always been a target…perhaps this is all my fault?" he said.

"What do you mean your fault?" Serena said.

He smirked at her as his eyes held that mystery, "Rei always seemed to be targeted because of me. I guess that people thing that if they target my sister I would give in. However, Rei can defend herself so I let her be."

"Are you saying that you would let your sister be in danger and not rescue her? Simply because she can defend herself?" Serena asked

"No, I'll save her at a hearts beat. She is my baby sister after all and I love her with every inch of me. Still, I can count on her being to defend herself while I am able to get to her side" Rei's brother said as he looked at her with total serious.

Serena sighted and looked back at her papers, she could feel Rei's brother starting at her. She ignored him and kept looking and papers writing something down every few seconds. She finally had enough and looked up,

"Can I help you?" she asked Rei's brother.

He only stood and grabbed her hand and pulled her and proceeded to drag her out of the room with him.

"W-wait, where are you taking me? Stop, I have work to do" Serena said as he pulled her.

"We" he said as he opened the door and stepped out onto the drive way "Are going out. I can't stand to see a beauty like you work so much anymore."

Serena started at him as he pushed her into the cars seat and closed the door. He got in and began to drive,

"I don't recall asking you to do this. I have work and would appreciate it if you could take me back so that I can finish working." Serena said with a huff

"Haha, don't be such a sore. Just enjoy besides better I do this to you than other things I have in mind" he said with a smirk

Serena just stared at him with disbelief. She gave a sight as she looked out the window,

"So" she said "Where are you taking me?" she asked

"It's a surprise" he replied

"I don't like surprises."

"Just enjoy yourself for a while, no harm done. Everyone deserves a break once in a while." He said.

"Yeah, well I can't take that luxury peoples life are in my hand. I'm responsible for capturing the assassins and still I can't. I don't want any more people deaths to be in my hands." Serena said as she looked down at her hands.

"It's not your fault you know. You are not the assassin. Therefore you don't have to carry their blood on your hands. Don't worry so much, besides is this person is out killing I think the person may have a reason. I don't think that a person would just kill to kill. I believe that there is a reason for it. Just don't stress over it. You're not the one who holds the gun and takes the life, morally it's wrong to do it, to take a life. But like I said it's not you who holds the gun, all you can do is try to protect them. Even then you know that you have tried will all your might. Sometimes it's better to just let it be. As long as it's not after the person you're in charge of, it's not your responsibility" he said with serious in his voice.

Serena looked at him, open her mouth to say something but was cut off when he spoke again.

"We are here."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

Serena looked out of the cars window to see a carnival.

"A carnival?" she asked.

"Yes" the man beside her answered.

Soon they found a parking and both stepped out of the car. Serena followed as Rei's brother lead her thru the people and to the center of the carnival. Serena stared in awe, she wondered when the last time she had been to carnival was, she took in everything, all the different colors, lights, smells.

"What would you like to do first?" Rei's brother questioned her.

"I…I don't know" Serena answered truthfully.

"Ok, well how about we eat. I'm hungry since I skipped dinner. Let's go" Rei's brother said as he took Serena's hand and lead her to get food.

They waited and soon ordered and took a seat in a table near bye. Serene took a bite out of her food and had a smile on her face, never had she had something that was so delicious even thou it looked bad for your health. She looked up and smiled at Rei's brother when she saw that he had food all over his face. She laughed and started to choke on her food.

"Hey!" Rei's brother said as he went to her side and started to pat her back, when she stopped he gave her some of her drink.

"You ok?" Rei's brother asked.

"Yeah, sorry just…hahahahaha….you have food all over your face!" Serena said as she stared to laugh again.

Rei's brother looked at her and then grabbed a napkin to clean his face. He stared as Serena kept laughing, she was beautiful sight he decided at that moment that he liked Serena. Serena eventually finished laughing.

"Sorry" she said.

"It's ok. You know you're beautiful when you smile, but I bet you've heard that a lot haven't you?" Rei's brother said.

Serena stared at him with wide eyes and blushed. She then stood, "I think…I think we should go get on some rides. I haven't been to a festival in years, and since we are here I want to enjoy myself."

Rei's brother nodded and stood as they both threw away the trash and headed to a booth. The booth was consist of balloons in which you had to pop them with a bibi gun. Serena decided she wanted to try it while Rei's brother just stood next to her to watch. Serena stood at a few feet away and aimed her gun, she shot all her target. The man in the booth gave her a pink stuff bunny.

"Isn't this just the cutest thing ever!" Serena squealed as she threw the bunny upward and caught it with both her hands.

Rei's brother chuckled at her, "You like bunnies, I take?"

Serena nodded with blush creeping up in her cheeks. She looked away and saw something that grabbed her attention immediately. She walked towards the booth were a lady sold necklaces, she watched at the lady made one right on the spot for a young girl who was standing beside her.

"This is like a charm. It will help and guide you into the right direction, for starts I believe you know what you need to do about the crime you committed" the lady said as she gave the necklace to the girl who had tears in her eyes.

The lady then looked over at Serena and smiled. Serena smiled back and was about to ask when the lady interrupted her,

"You seem to be enjoying yourself tonight. I'm correct into assuming that you have a big burden though"

"Yes" Serena said.

The lady smiled and nodded she grabbed some materials and began to make a necklace for Serena. She watched as she picked Yellows and Reds along with a bright pink and dark royal blue. She then placed a charm on it, the charm was a small heart that had rose thorns surrounding it, like if it was protecting the heart. The lady finished and told Serena to extend her hand, which she did and the necklace was placed in her palm,

"This one is special, I'm not going to tell you. I'll let you figure it out on your own, just remember that every choice you make has a consequence but those could be overcome if you put faith in those who you trust and believe" the lady said.

Serena looked at the necklace in her palm it was beautiful to say, but what did the lady mean exactly?

"What about you young man?" the lady asked

Serena turn to look at Rei's brother who was standing next to her, who knows for how long.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Something told me I was going to finally use this today" the lady said.

Serena watched as the lady moved around her little booth and took out an old looking box, she dusted it off and grabbed a key that seemed to be hanging from her neck. She unlocked the box and took another smaller one, she opened it and took out a small gold pouch. She then walked towards them again, she told Rei's brother to extend his hand which he did. She opened the pouch and took out a necklace, full with black charms and in the center was a single white small tear. She placed it in his palm and he raised an eyebrow.

"You have the eyes of a sinner a cold blooded killer" the lady said.

Serena noted him go stiff.

"There is so much darkness around you, but that will change when you find your light again" the lady said as she walked away from them and went to the other people that were standing in her booth.

Rei's brother didn't say anything, instead he closed his palm and shoved the necklace in his pocket and started to walk away. Serena followed him as she placed the necklace around her neck. It was beautiful after all, she walked and caught up to Rei's brother she looked forwards and suddenly stopped when she saw three girls in front of her.

"SERENA!" they yelled as she got tackled by them

"G-guys" Serena said

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to work? Aren't you supposed to be with Rei?" one of the girls asked.

"Ah, yes but I got dragged here" Serena replied.

"Ohhh, by who? A date?" a brown headed girl said

"WHAAAA- you got a date and didn't tell me?" a blonde haired girl nearly shrieked

"Now now guys, I'm sure she has a reason" the blue haired girl said.

Serena nodded as she looked around in search for Rei's brother. She found him and called him over,

"Lita, Mina, Amy meet Rei's brother" Serena said

Rei's brother smiled, "Hello, allow me to introduce myself. Darien Shields at your service."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

Serena looked shocked but soon recovered and smiled as her friends circled Darien.

"Darien Shields, a strong name that convents power" Amy said.

"Yes, indeed" Mina said as she studied the man in front of her, something about him told Mina he was no ordinary person.

"You look pretty strong!" Lita said.

"Haha, thank you. I do work out so I guess I am" Darien replied.

"So, what exactly is your relationship with Serena? Why did you drag her out here?" Mina asked.

"Ah, well she is staying in my house. Well she seemed like she needed a break from her job so…here we are." Darien replied with a smile

"Hmmm" Mina said as she looked at him.

The girls started to talk excitedly to Serena except for Mina who was studying Darien. Darien saw this and raised an eyebrow at her, she saw him and looked away quickly only to sneak another peek at him. Darien couldn't resist so he gave his best sinister smile, the one he reserved for the people who he killed. Darien saw as Mina's eyes went wide and she looked away and didn't bother to look at him again. He smirked and followed the girls who began to walk towards a booth where you could catch fish. He watched as Serena and her friends tried to catch a fish, he smiled at the scene. He would lie if he didn't find Serna attractive, but she was in his way. Not like that matter after all she couldn't connect the dots. He decided that he had enough time, perhaps if he could make her fall for him she might even be useful. He smirked at the idea, not only was Rei a big help not that he needed it, but if he also had Serena who apparently was the best he would have no limitations. He looked back at them and realized they were starting at him,

"Yes?" he asked

"We just asked if you wanted to join us to eat, all this walking and rides made us hungry" Serena said with a smile.

Darien nodded and followed them out of the carnival.

"Do you know the restaurant with the arcade and club?" Lita asked.

"Yea" Darien replied.

"Well, let's meet up there. Hey is it ok if we take Serena? We want some girl time." Lita said.

"Of course not, I'll meet you all there" Darien replied as he watched them walk off.

Darien notice that Mina had not looked at him anymore after his sinister smile, he smirked. He began walking towards his car and pulled out a small ear piece and placed it in his ear, with this he would be able to listen to what the girls were talking about. He smiled as he remembered where he hid the transmitter. It was when Serena was choking on her food, he placed it under her hair on her shirts tag.

"Isn't Rei's brother hot?"

"I guess, I don't know. I don't check him out!"

"Come on admit it!"

"Guys, leave poor Serena alone"

"Whaa- Amy, even you have to admit how gorgeous he is."

"Well, he is quite an attractive character and his name only brings him out more."

"Speaking of which didn't you find it weird?"

"Find what weird Serena?"

"His name"

"Umm. Explain, what's wrong with his name?"

"Well, if he is Rei's brother why is his last name different? Rei's name is Rei Hino, but his is Darien Shields. Shouldn't he have the same name as Rei?'

"Maybe they are from parent? Dad or maybe mom?"

"I don't think you should give it much thought Serena."

"Why not Mina?"

"Well, I don't want to seem judgmental, but something about him rubs me the wrong way. Promise me you're going to be careful Serena."

"Sure, but I don't see the problem. Actually this is the most we have talked since we met. I don't really see him around and when I ask Rei she just says that she is not his mother and that he can take care of himself. Besides now that I think about it, I have no idea what he does for a living. He did tell me that he thinks that they are targeting Rei because of him, but he didn't tell me what he does or anything."

"He did not tell you?

"Well, it's more like I didn't ask."

"Maybe we should ask him, I mean I'm sure he will give us an answer if we ask."

"Always the reasonable aye Amy?"

"Well, yes"

"I guess it's settled, we will ask him questions when we get there"

"Well, here we are. Let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

Darien parked and got out, he began to walk to the arcade while removing his ear piece. He walked in and looked around looking for the girls. He notice that they waved at him and he walked towards them with confidence in his steps and a small smirk across his face. He sat down in the seat next to Amy, right across from Serena.

"Hi girls, the usual?" the waiter asked.

"No, I'll be eating a chicken salad" Mina said

"Oh?" the waiter said.

"I have an audition so, I don't want to be fat." Mina replied.

"I'll be having the veggie soup" Amy said.

"I'll have the usual" Lita said

"Me too" Serena replied with a smile.

The waiter turn to Darien and a smile broke on his face,

"Coffee as usual?"

"You sure do know how to please a man Drew"

"Just you." The waiter said with a smirk.

"You know Andrew?" Serena asked Darien.

Darien nodded, "We go way back, we were childhood friends and went to the same school up until high school. He went to a public school and I went to an all-boys boarding school. I take it you guys also know Andrew?"

"We do. We have known him for years and we have never seen you before." Lita said

"Ah, you guys may have not notice him, he was always quiet and always studying in the corner booth, over there. It is pretty lonely and well you guys were in the opposite sides of the room." Andrew said with a smile, "Besides you guys were never really in here at the same time except for Wednesdays and Sundays"

"What do you mean Drew?" Mina asked.

"Well, even thou we went to the same school and stuff Darien here was always a bit different that most of us. As soon as school was over I came to work here while Darien spend about three hours studying and he would leave and we didn't see him until the next day in school. Care to finally explain why you were never here Darien?"

"You know where I was Drew, even thou we went to the same school I was still enrolled in an all-boys boarding school, so of course I also had to do things in that school." Darien said.

"Wait, are you saying you got double the education?" Amy spoke up for the first time since they got here.

"Something like that" Darien replied with a smirk, "Anyways, Drew coffee"

"Right, I'll be back with your orders" Andrew said.

Andrew left and soon the girls started to talk again about how cute and adorable Andrew was. Darien just smiled and laughed at the things they said about his best friend.

"So, Darien" Lita asked.

"Yes?" he repied.

"What do you do for a living?" she question him.

"Guys, I don't think we should be asking such questions especially since we just met" Amy said trying to reason with them.

"It's ok Amy, I don't mind. I'm an heir to billions of billions, I own many stocks as well as many businesses." Darien replied with a smile on his face as he saw the shock on the girls faces.

"Basically you're stinkin' rich" Mina finally said.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that Rei also owns all that?" Amy question him.

"Not exactly. Rei has her fair share, she owns a few businesses but that's about it." He said.

"Ahhh ok." They all said.

Everything in the table got quite and Darien could see the questions that was practically burning in their minds. He watched as they all seemed to make eye contact with each other and dared to see who would ask the burning question. Finally, it looked like Lita was going to ask, he smirked to himself.

"Darien" Lita said.

"Hmm?"

"Why is your last name different than Rei?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at them.

"Ah, well it's just that you said your name was Darien Shields but Rei's name is Rei Hino and if she is your sister why do you guys have different last names? I mean not to pry or anything but we found it a bit weird."

"Here you guys go." Andrew said as he set the plates down and drinks.

"Thanks" the girls replied.

"Your welcome" he replied as he grabbed a grabbed a chair from one of the tables and brought it so he could sit with them.

"So, how have you guys been its been a while" Andrew said.

Darien opened his mouth to reply when he heard someone say his name, at the mention of his name his eyes widen and he looked towards the arcades door. There in the door stood a women, with a gorgeous figure that every girl would kill for. She walked towards the group and stood beside Darien.

"Darien" she said.

"Esmeraude"


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

 **PS: Sorry I made this chapter really short!**

Serena stared at the celling of the guest room she was using in Rei's home.  
"I don't understand. How does Darien know Esmeraude?"

Serena stood and looked for her laptop before sitting on the desk. She logged in and typed in Esmeraude's name. As expected she read over the information.

"Esmeraude, corrupt lawyer who does under the table deals and is connected to the mafia but there is never enough evidence to capture her." Serena sigh as she remembered what happen at the arcade.

 _Flashback_

" _Esmeraude" Darien said._

" _Long time no see Darien." She replied with a smirk._

 _Darien stood and took Esmeraude by her wrist and pulled her out into the street. Everybody looked thru the window and saw them talking when suddenly Esmeraude slapped Darien across the face. What shocked them the most was when Darien returned the slap and Esmeraude pulled her hand to her cheek and started to scream or what looked like screaming to Darien._

" _Shit, Darien has never ever raised his hand at a women, I'm going outside." Andrew said as he stood and walked out._

 _The girls followed only to stop at the entrance after hearing what Esmeraude told Darien._

" _You are a murderer you killed him, you bastard!" Esmeraude screamed._

 _Darien had a bored looked in his face, "I didn't kill anyone. It was you're doing, I warned you what would happen should you disobey my orders. Don't come and blame me for something that was your fault."_

" _Damn it, I've covered all of your cases. You think I don't know the illegal shit you do and have going on? If I have to I will bring you down" she said as she got close to Darien's face._

 _Darien glared at her, "Do Not Threaten Me if you know what is best. Leave, I will contact you later."_

" _It's a curse to fall for you Darien Shields." She said as she straighten herself. "None the less, I won't hold it against you because at the end I Know who you truly are."_

 _They watched as she walked away leaving Darien starting at her._

Serena was startled out of her flashback when she heard a knock at her door. She stood and went to open it, her eyes widen at the eyes of Darien who looked like he had come back crawling from hell.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Serena nodded and let him enter after she closed the door. She watched as Darien sat on the bed with his hands on his face. She walked over and bend in front of him,

"What's wrong?" she asked

"It's my fault, Esmeraude was right, the reason why he boyfriend died was because of me. I thought I could forget it but no she came back to haunt me. No matter what I use against her she will win and ruin me, I have worked too hard to lose all of it." Darien replied without looking at Serena.

"What happen? You can tell me I won't judge you." Serena said calmly.

"It happen over a long time ago, I'm a sinner I'm not as perfect as people make me to be. I had….I had deals with bad people to get where I am today. I had a deal with a drug dealer once, Esmeraude's boyfriend was not supposed to know I had warned her, told her not to tell him. The drug dealer was after her boyfriend I had gone to try and see if I could work it out so they would leave her boyfriend alone,….but it went wrong. He showed up and he…he was killed. She blames me for it, I don't hate her for it but she, she threaten me told me she was going to reveal the truth behind Rei and I. I can't let that happen, I called her a whore and she slapped me. She insulted Rei, no one can insult her lie that and for the first time in my life I raised my hand against a women." Darien said as he finally looked at her.

"It's ok Darien it was not your fault." Serena said as she took his hands in hers and held them.

"But it is" he insistsed.

"It's not" Serena said as she hugged him and she felt tears in her shirt. "It was a mistake Darien, there is no need for you to keep blaming yourself, you did not hold the weapon that killed him, you tried to protect him and sometimes that's the best one can do." Serena commented as she continued to hold Darien.

All the thoughts of him being a bad guy connected to Esmeraude flew out the window as she heard the story she was just told. Never did she notice the smirk and cold amused eyes that Darien had as he continued to cry fake tears to a fake story.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

Darien prepared a silver brief case and closed it shut. He placed it in his bed and walked to his closet where he dressed in a black suit, white dress shirt and a blood red tie. He placed his black cuffs and grabbed his black shiny dress shoes. He placed them on and walked to the mirror where he did his hair, he grabbed his brief case and walked out if his room and down the stairs to the dining room. He entered the dining room and stood behind a chair,

"Hello brother, going out?" Rei asked.

Darien nodded, "I have some business to attend to Rei."

"I see, good luck."

"I don't need luck Rei." Darien replied.

"I suppose you are right."

"Where is Serena?" Darien asked.

"She is in her room, trying to figure out Who What Where When Why and How." Rei said "I heard about that women, and how Serena and her friends were there. How did you handle that brother?"

"It seems like she is getting in the way, I'm going to have to take care of her. No worries, she is an emotional one, a fake sad tragic story, a few fake tears and all the thoughts are flown out the window." Darien said

"Figures, she has those eyes, the one that can't hide your emotions" Rei stated as she drank her tea.

"Yes she does, but she is quite a looker. I wouldn't mind having her around, you know I think I like her and not just because she would be of use to me but something about her…"

"Darien, stop. You talking like a love sick fool. Must you forget what your mission is? Finish it quickly and you can have all the time in the world to court her" Rei said.

"I know I know, don't get your panties in a twist, when have I ever failed a mission? I can multitask just fine. Anyways I have to go, don't want to be late to my victim now." Darien said as he headed out the dining room.

"Can't wait to see it…brother." Darien stood next to a car and smirked thinking that this would

be the easiest target ever. His hat covered his eyes, protecting him from the eyes of the guards

standing in front of the building. He watched as his victim came out of the building and walked towards him, he opened the door for his victim and closed it after she got in. He got into the car himself and lowered the window that separated him from his victim,

"Where to?" he asked.

"My hotel room" his victim replied.

"Of course" Darien said.

Darien brought the window back up and drove off. After a few moments he stopped when he came to the end of a solitude pier. He got out and opened the door, his victim looked out.

"Where are we?"

"If you can please step outside, it seems that there is a problem with the vehicle and I will need you to hand me some tools" Darien said with a smile.

"Of course." His victim replied as it stepped out of the vehicle.

His victim stepped out of the car and looked around, confusion written all-over his face. He turned to look at Darien, who had his hand on his cap pulling it down hiding most of his face if not all of it,

"Where are we?" the victim question.

"Ms. Samantha Anderson, fourth board member, died from poisoning" he said.

"W-what?" she said as she tried stepping back.

"Do you not remember me? Ms. Anderson?" Darien asked as he pulled the hat off and looked at the scared women in front of him.

"Y-you! You're supposed to be dead!" Ms. Anderson exclaimed as she fell backwards.

Darien smirked at her and pulled his brief case out from the front seat, he opened it and pulled out a gun, it was of gray color and had a needle sticking out of it. He pushed the needle in a green liquid from a tube and walked towards Ms. Anderson who was in the floor looking scared.

"Do you recognize this?" Darien asked "This, this was the weapon you were going to use to kill me. Instead, I will use it to kill you!"

"Have mercy on me. Spear me. I didn't want to order it, but you were turning into something dangerous, especially with a back ground like yours, we had to take some sort of action."

Darien looked at her, with his cold dark royal blue eyes. He smirked at her, the same one he had use on Mina. He rested the needle in Ms. Anderson's forehead, he tilted his head to the left with the smirk still on his lips.

"Goodbye…Samantha." Darien said with a click.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.**

Rei and Serena sat in the dining room eating some snacks. Rei snapped her head upwards and faced the doorway, Serena looked at her and looked at what she was looking at. Soon Darien appeared on the door way.

"Welcome home big brother" Rei said.

"Thank you. Hello Serena" Darien replied as he sat down in chair across from Rei.

"Hello Darien." Serena said.

"How was business? I'm guessing it went well?" Rei asked.

"You have business?" Serena asked

"I do own many businesses Serena. It went splendid dear sister."

"As usual" Rei said "Well, I have some things to do I will be leaving."

"Rei?" Darien said, stopping Rei at the doorway.

Darien extended his hand which held the brief case and pointed it to her. Rei sighted and walked back and grabbed and began to walk away, not before sending Darien a death glare that made him chuckle. Darien looked at Serena who was reading some papers and eating a bowl of fruit. He smiled at the sudden idea he had,

"Serena"

"Yes?" she replied without looking.

"Come with me to the amusement park."

"What?" she said as she looked at him.

"You heard me, come with me to the amusement park."

"Why would I do that? Do you not know that I am busy?" Serena asked.

"Come on, come with me, you either come by your will or I'll drag you out with me" stated Darien.

Serena stared at Darien and finally sighted, "Fine, when do you want to go?"

"Today. I'll pick you up at 7" Darien said as he stood and left her alone in the dining room.

Serena just stared after Darien and shook her head, she looked back down at her notes. After a few minutes she stood and grabbed her stuff and headed to her room. She walked into her room to find a simple dress on her bed and heels as well. She put down her notes and picked up the note:

 _Serena, I would like it very much if you could wear the small present I just gave you. You don't have too but I would very much like it. I have to meet with a client at the amusement park for just a few minutes and it would be best if you are well dress as well. Like I said you don't have to, but I would like it. See you at 7, Darien._

Serena smiled as she put the note down again. She proceeded to walk over to the bathroom and take a shower.

Darien was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling when he felt the mattress on his left sink, he felt a head lay down on his chest. Darien felt a finger began to draw circles on his chest.

"Dare"

"What is it Rei?"

"Will it be over soon?" she asked

"Of course, I promised didn't I?" Darien said

"I know but…" Rei stared.

"But what?" asked Darien.

"I feel like you are growing apart from me. I used to be the center of your world but now…now all you are interested is in Serena." She said as she raised her head to look at Darien.

Darien smiled softly at her and with a hand pulled her hair behind her ear, "You are the center of my world Rei. I happen to like Serena, I like the way she throws herself into her work but for now she is an obstacle I must remove in order to complete your wish. I am here to make your wishes come true, but don't forget that I am human as well."

"Are you really interested in her? If you are then it is my duty to tell you not to hurt her."

"I am interested in her, but like I said she is an obstacle, what better way than for me to get her to fall for me that way I know that she won't get in my way." Darien said as he stood up and sat in the bed.

"The way you think is very complicated." Rei said.

"Yeah well, thanks to that I am able to make all your wishes come true. I better go it's almost 7. I plan to make her fall for me tonight." Darien said with a smirk as he kissed Rei on the fore head and left.

"Good luck…big brother"

Serena was doing her hair when there was a knock on her door, she stood and opened the door to find Darien dress in dressing pants with a blue dress shirt that had its sleeves rolled up to almost reaching his elbow, he had the first two buttons undone and had white and clack convers on. She smiled a bit.

"Ready to go?" Darien asked

"Yea, let me just grab my purse" Serena replied as she grabbed her purse from her night stand.

Serena walked out of the room and closed it behind her. Darien extended his hand and she took it, together they walked down the hallway and stairs to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

 _ **PS: Sorry It's short but I have to make a move onto the story. Thank you and I hope you all like it so far!**_

Darien smiled as he watched Serena attempt to win a stuff bunny by throwing basketballs into a hoop. He laughed at her expression when she realized she failed.

"It's not funny!" she said.

"Ha-ha, of course not. Here I'll do it for you." Darien said.

Darien payed the man and got three basketballs. Serena watched him as he did a pose winked at her and shot the ball right through the hoop, he did the same thing for the rest of the basketballs. The man in the booth gave Darien the giant size bunny, Darien in return turned to Serena and smirked at her as he handed it to her. Serena hugged the bunny like if it was the most important thing in the world. They walked and came to a stop at a small booth, the booth was a person making cotton candy. Darien looked at Serena and she nodded. Darien asked for one and paid, soon they found a bench and sat down Darien, Serena and the bunny at the end of the bench.

"You were really good at the basketball game" Serena said as she took a piece of the cotton candy.

"I used to play when I was in high school, sometimes Drew and I still play not as often but once in a while" Darien said.

"Figures, but thank you for the bunny."

"Your welcome, it's my treat anyways, are you having fun Sere?" Darien asked taking some of the cotton candy.

"Mhmm" she said with a smile on her face.

"Well, it's still early lets hit some rides and more games." Darien said as he stood and offered his hand to Serena.

Serena took his hand and with the other one took hold of her bunny. Serena blushed as she noticed that Darien did not let go of her hand, instead he held it in a better position. Darien and Serena strolled through the amusement park, stopping and getting in lines to ride a ride. Serena gave her stuff bunny to the guy who placed it aside as she got on the roller coaster, she sat next to Darien who was already seated and he helped her buckle her in. Soon the guy was saying some stuff and the roller coaster went away. Serena screamed her lungs out while Darien sat laughing next to her. When the ride was over the guy handed Serena her bunny back and Serena walked away making Darien follow her.

"Serena!" Darien yelled.

Serena ignored him and found a bench to sit on.

"Aw, come on Sere don't be mad I'm sorry I was laughing ok"

Serena remained silent.

"Sere?" questioned Darien.

Serena looked at him.

"Sere, come on don't be mad at me, please?" Darien said.

"Fine. Only if you buy me some French fries and a milkshake." Serena said.

Darien smiled, "Alright, I'll be right back."

Serena watched Darien walk away in search of buying French fries and a milkshake. Serena smiled as she looked down at the bunny in her lap,

"Bunny, I think I'm starting to fall for him. He is nice, funny and doesn't beat around the bush. He cares for his family, and even though he has done bad things he has tried to make them correct, he has tried to do what is right." Serena told the bunny.

Darien stood behind a tree as he had listen to Serena tell the bunny her feelings. He smiled for the first time a sad smile,

"If only I didn't have this mission to do, I would be free to love her" Darien said sadly.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

"Lita, where is Serena?" Mina asked.

"Umm, I believed she mention something about going out with Rei's brother again" Lita said as she placed some papers on Mina's desk.

"I don't like the amount of time she is spending with him" Mina stated.

"Come on Mina, let her be. She has found a guy she may like and as her friends we should support her. Darien does not seem to be a bad guy, he seems like a dependable type of guy."

"He seems too perfect if you ask me"

"It may seem like that, but in truth he has committed and have deals with illegal things." A new voice said.

Mina and Lita turn to stare at Amy who was in the door way. Amy entered and closed the door behind her and sat down in a chair in front of Mina's desk.

"How do you know that?" Lita asked her.

"Serena told me a few weeks ago. Remember the incident with Esmeraude?" questioned Amy.

Lita and Mina nodded at her.

"Well, it seems that he had a deal with a dealer once and it was because of Esmeraude's boyfriend. He went to try an settle the problem so they would stop going after Esmeraude's boyfriend and he had told her not to tell him, but she did and so her own boyfriend went and ended up getting shot." Amy said.

"Ok, so he is not so perfect but still he seems like a good guy right Ames?" Lita said.

"Yes he does seem like it. I personally don't have a problem with Serena going out with him." commented Amy.

"You guys are too trusting" Mina said with a sight.

"Do you have something against him?" asked Amy.

"Or maybe you just want him for yourself, that's pretty low Mina" Lita said.

Mina glared at Lita, "That's not it, just something about him rubs me the wrong way"

Mina looked down at the papers in her desk and thought back when Serena first introduced Darien to them. She remembered the sinister smile he gave her after she was caught glancing at him, she shivered at the memory.

"Amy, can you look up some information on Darien Shields?" Mina asked her.

"Yes I can, but is it really necessary?" Amy questioned her.

"Yeah, is it really Mina? Don't you think you are thinking too hard about this?" Lita commented.

"Amy what is the possibility that you can get me the information I want by today?" Mina asked ignoring Lita's questioned.

"I can have it ready in four hours max." said Amy as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Ok, thanks I'm counting on you." Mina said.

Amy walked out of her office and Mina looked over at Lita, who had been standing thw whole time leaning against the wall.

"What is up with you?" questioned Lita.

"I'm trying to protect Serena, Darien rubs me the wrong way" Mina said.

"Then perhaps I should fix that?" a male voice said.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

Mina's eyes widen while Lita stopped leaning against the wall and stood straight.

"Darien" Mina said.

Darien smirked at her, "Mina"

"Lita, get these files done." Mina said handing her some files from her desk.

"Alright" Lita said leaving the two alone.

"Well, what do you want Shields" Mina questioned him.

"So straight forward. Must run in the family Serena is the exact same way, but of course she wouldn't know since she can't remember her own twin sister after that incident" Darien said as he seated himself on one of the chairs.

Mina narrowed her eyes at him, "How"

"-did I know that?" Darien said with a smirk.

Mina glared at him and watched as he took a candy from the little jar she had on her desk. She watched him open it and eat.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Mina questioned him.

"I want you to stay away from what is not your business. Don't go digging where you don't have too, that is if you value your life." said Darien.

"What are your intents with my sister?"

"Nothing, I honestly like her. However I have some business to take care of and if she gets in my way I won't hesitate to remove her" Darien said as he crossed his legs and looked at Mina straight in the eyes.

"Is that a threat?" Mina said with her eyes narrowing.

"No, it's a promise." Darien said as he stood up from his seat.

Darien walked around Mina's desk and walked towards her. Mina stood up as she watch him come closer, she backed up until she was pressing against the wall, her chair rolling a few feet away from her. Darien walked right up to her and leaned his face close to her, he smiled at her.

"Well, Mina?" Darien said.

"I'm not afraid of you!" voiced Mina.

Darien took hold oh Mina's wrists and pinned up above her head. He leaned in until his lips were touching her ear,

"You should be" Darien said.

Mina tried to kick Darien but Darien was faster he placed one of his legs in between hers and pressed his body more into her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk that's a no no Mina" Darien said.

"Let me go you bastard. I'm not afraid of you and your threats won't work on me" Mina raised her voice at him as she struggled to get free.

Darien licked her ear and Mina froze. Darien proceeded to like her from her ear down to her neck where he found her pulse and sucked on it. Mina gasped and struggled to try to get free.

"Mina, you should be enjoying this. After all your sister seemed to love having me do this to her" Darien said and proceeded to repeat the process.

"You, you bastard!" Mina screamed at him.

"My dear Mina how right you are. In fact I am indeed a bastard, but that does not stop women from flocking to me." Darien said as he took bot of her wrists on one hand and the other one went to the hem of her shirt.

"Why are you doing this?" Mina finally asked.

"Because Mina, I want you" Darien said huskily into her ear.

"Damn it Shields, stop being a bastard! What the fuck do you want? Why in the world are fucking doing this?" shouted Mina.

"I told you, stay out of my way and don't be putting your nose in something that is not your business!" Darien exclaimed.

Mina looked at Darien to find him staring at her. Mina looked at his eyes, yes they were attractive but they were cold eyes those of a killer. Mina knew that if she asked if she dug deep enough she would surely confirm that Darien had in fact kill. Mina opened her mouth to speak when a knock came to the door. Darien Let go of Mina and leaned against her desk that was behind him. Mina fixed her cloths, and walked towards her desk pulling her chair with her. She sat on her chair while Darien leaned on her desk his back facing the door.

"Come in" Mina said.

Amy walked in and looked up from her papers, shocked on her face for a few seconds before she masked it. Amy walked to Mina and gave her a file,

"The information you asked for" Amy said.

"Thank you Amy, you may leave" said Mina.

"Mmmm, right" Amy said leaving the room.

Mina sighted as she looked at the folder in her hand. She looked at it and looked at the man on her left, who was staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm guessing that file is on me"

Mina nodded and handed it to Darien. Darien took the file and opened it, he scanned the pages flipping through them quite fast when suddenly he stopped and made a slow whistle. Mina raised an eyebrow at him, he smirked and handed her the file back, and Mina made a confused look.

"You can keep it, it's not like its revealing anything worth hiding, besides I trust you will stay out of my way" Darien said.

"You are saying this based on what?" Mina said taking the file back from his hand and placing it on her desk.

"One, you don't want anything to happen to Serena. Two, your body responses quite well to mine. We would make a striking couple, but lucky for you I'm not interested in a relationship with you."

"It's Serena you want, you made that quite clear. Fine, listen Shields I won't go digging but I will keep an eye on you. Hurt my sister I will hunt you down. Do I make myself clear?" Mina said standing and getting close to Darien.

"Very" Darien said with a smirk.

Darien grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, he surprised her when he kissed her. Mina gasped n shock and Darien took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. After a few minutes he let her go and watched as she narrowed her eyes at him, Darien licked his lips and stood straight and walked towards the door of the office,

"See you around…Min" Darien said as he walked out of the office after giving her his smirk.

Mina grabbed the glass heart that Serena gave her, apparently she bought it when she went out on a date with Darien to a glass house demo, from her desk and threw across the room making it fall and break.

"Damn you Shields!"


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

Serena laid on the bed with the covers covering her body except her legs and her arms. She rolled over so that her tummy was being buried into the matters, her eyes looked at the man in front of her who sat in a desk typing on a laptop.

"Darien?" questioned Serena.

"Mmm?" Darien hummed as he continue to type on the laptop and looking at files.

"Are we dating?" Serena asked.

Darien stopped typing and looked up at Serena.

"I think that was rather obvious, we do things that only couples do…right?" he asked her.

Serena blushed and nodded at him. Darien smiled at her and stood from his desk and walked towards her, he leaned in and kissed her. Serena closed her eyes and kissed him back, only to be rolled and pushed own the mattress by him. Darien was about to remove the blanket hiding her body when his phone rang, groaning Darien stood and picked up his cell.

"Hello?" Darien answered.

Serena watched as Darien talked on his phone only to look like he just received the worst news ever, she sat up and looked at him.

Darien hung up and stared at the screen. He looked over at Serena and smiled at her,

"There is some business that I have to take care of, I'll see you later ok." He said a he walked into his closet.

Serena watched him walk into his closet surely to get new cloths, she found her cloths and dresses herself and walked out of him and walked to her room. Serena closed the door to her room and sat at her desk, she opened her laptop only to realize she had many unread emails. She opened the one from Lita,

 _Sere, be careful of Darien. He came to visit a few weeks ago and he came to talk to Mina by the looks of it, it didn't look so good. Mina refuses to tell us anything and has been acting a bit weird. I don't know exactly what happen but from what Amy witness it seemed that she was uncomfortable with something. We don't really know but we are worried for both of you, Mina because of the visit and you because it seems like you guys are dating please be careful Sere._

"Worried…why would he go visit Mina? They only met once. I need to find the answer. I hope Darien is still here" Serena said as she stood and walked out of her room.

Serena walked down the hallway only to see Darien leave him room with a black brief case, she followed him and was about to call out when she saw him meet up with Rei and they both walked into her study. Serena walked as quietly as she could and leaned her ear to the door in hopes of catching some of their conversation.

D will represent Darien and R Rei, obviously. Please note that it is Serena listening to the story so I won't be inputting actions.

R: Well?

D: It seems that I will have to finish the job faster than expected.

R: Why is that?

D: Seems like Mr. Andre Fillips will be leaving the city, to protect himself.

R: I know that, couldn't you just still wait and kill him when originally planned?

D: I could but killing someone in a plane is always a mess.

R: Do as you please. He is the last one correct?

D: Yeah, last board member will be executed tonight. I will be leaving an hour, I have to prepare...a choice of weapon?

R: Kill him the same way he killed my father. I will never forget the way he killed my father in front of my very own eyes.

D: Of course, it will be messy but for you I'll do anything.

R: After this is over, I'll contact will be done wont it.

D: it's not a contact, you are my sister

R: Who are we fooling? You're not even my real brother.

D: Ah, but you are. It was my father who had an affair with your mother, that makes us related by blood and I am your real brother.

R: But you know the truth, you're not even your fathers real son. He was your uncle who adopted you! He killed your parents! How can you be so calm about it?

D: Because they gave me you. They gave me a sister to protect, he was not the one who killed my parents the board did, just like they killed me and want to kill you. I won't let that happen they already took things I love, they won't take you.

R: I know, I'm sorry. I love you Dare.

D: And I you, I'll be back in a few hours. Take care little sister.

Serena backed away from the door and walked as quickly as she could to her room. She closed her door and leaned against it. She sunk to the ground resting her hands on her knees,

"No, it can't be true. Darien isn't the killer"

Serena stood quickly and ran to her laptop, she searched up Darien Shields;

NAME: Darien Endymion Shields

DOB: August 3

FAMILY: Endymion & Terra Shields-deceased … adopted parents: Darren & Lucia Hino … siblings: Rei Hino

EDUCATION: Cardin Public High school … WA Private Academy … St. Black knights private institute

Serena started at his education,

"WA Private Academy? Isn't that the Wet Artists Private Academy? The one were "bad troubled student" go? They train them to become killers! Murders! And St. Black Knights Private Institute is the same, they become spies? No, it doesn't make sense Andrew said they went to the same school, they were together often. But he did say that Darien would disappeared at times. Rei also said that her brother was special, he went to a particular places. Of course! That would also explain Mina, why after according to Lita after the visit from Darien she acted weird. Wait, if he really is the killer then won't he kill his own sister?"

Serena though back to a conversation she once had with Darien,

 _Flashback_

 _Has it ever occurred to you that? He knows and is toying?... You are not the assassin. Therefore you don't have to carry their blood on your hands. Don't worry so much, besides is this person is out killing I think the person may have a reason. I don't think that a person would just kill to kill. I believe that there is a reason for it. Just don't stress over it._

 _End of flashback_

"Dammit" Serena said.

"He is the killer, I have to warn them before he could kill the last person, even if it causes my life I will stop him. It too bad I love him, but my duty comes first. Sorry Darien" Serena said as she packed her bags and called a taxi.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

 _ **PS: Gomen for the super short chapter!**_

Mina stared at Darien as he passed her by, for a brief second he made eye contact with her and gave her a small nod and continued walking to the elevator. Darien walked into the elevator and press the pent house button. He held the brief case with his left hand which was covered in a black glove. Soon the elevator came to a stop and he walked out he calmly moved to the front door and knocked it. Not even a minute later the door opened the person behind the door looked surprise but soon it was covered with shock and fright.

"Y-you!"

"It's good to see you" Darien said and with a quick movement punched his knife in his stomach.

The man stumbled back and placed his hand over the now bleeding wound. The man tried walking to grab the phone in the apartment. Darien followed the man after closing the door. He watched as he went to grab the phone, Darien threw the knife and it hit the cord of the phone making it not usable. Darien set his suit case down and opened it, taking out another knife. He walked towards Andre and grabbed him by his hair, and pulled him down to the floor.

"Does the pain hurt?" Darien asked as he kicked him exactly where the stab wound was.

"Why….are you….doing this?" Andre asked him as he coughed up blood.

"Because it was her wish and her wishes are my orders" Darien said as he sat down on a couch and picked up little knifes from his case. He threw one at him and it landed on his leg.

"Her?" Andre asked

"Yes, her. Rei Hino wanted it she wanted you dead but of course she did. After all you ordered for Rei's parents to be killed" Darien said.

Darien smiled his sinister smiled at him as he pulled his gun out of the brief case and pointed it to him from his seat on the couch,

"You poor dear family will also suffer the consequences. Don't worry I won't kill them, no that job is being done by someone else … do you want to know who?" asked Darien with his sinister smile still in place.

Andre just glared at him,

"Mina Aino"

Andre eyes went wide as he heard Darien say the name of the person who he trusted the most, who in fact was trusted by everyone who got killed. His eyes widen even more as he heard Darien said the one world that would end his life,

"Goodbye Andre Fillips"

*BANG*


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

Mina closed the door to the villa and walked down the long stairs. She opened the trunk of the car and threw in her weapons and took out a new pair of clothing, she changed and closed the trunk entering her car she took off without a second glance to the villa she left behind. Her phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and answered it,

"Hey Sere, what's up?" Mina asked.

S: Can you meet me up? I have some important things to tell you.

"Sure, I had an errand to run but I'm heading back to the office. We can meet there if you want" Mina answered to Serena.

S: Ok. Bye.

Mina clicked her phone and continued her way to the office, never looking back at anything.

Mina entered her office and looked up as she heard her chair turn, she frowned at the sight. Darien sat in her chair smiling at her like an innocent person. Mina glared at him as she walked towards him and stood in font of her own desk. Darien smiled at her,

"Hey" Darien said casually.

"Don't Hey me. What are you doing here Shields?" Mina asked.

"Tch, I came to visit you and this is how you treat me? Don't forget that I just finished the job you were planning on doing, not that I would have let you" Darien commented.

"Whatever, you better leave" Mina said as she decided to sit on the chair in front of the desk.

"Why would I do that?" Darien said as he folded his hands and rested his elbows on the desk with an amused expression on his face.

"Serena will be stopping by and I don't think it would be good if she saw us together" stated Mina.

"Oh? Are you worried your dear sister will get the wrong idea?"

"No, I'm sure she is coming here to talk about you"

"Yes she will be. I believe she might have over heard my conversation with Rei" Darien stated as he leaned on the chair.

"Are you telling me she is coming here to tell me what I already know? How could you have been so careless Darien"

"Ohhh~ Mina is mad, she used my given name. I guess I didn't tire her out enough that night" Darien said with a smirk.

Mina flushed a little, "I do not need to know what your intimate relationship is like with my sister."

"Haha, either way does it really matter I she sees us together?" asked Darien.

"Of course it matters!" screamed Mina at him.

"Why? Scared that she will find out that your hands are stained with innocent blood? Scared that she will realize that you sided with an assassin? Scared to know that she will fail to see why you have held onto the truth without telling her?"

"It's not that" Mina said

"Then what is it?" asked Darien.

"I don't care is she finds out. It's…I'm scared that she might not understand why I did it. Serena is like an innocent soul, I'm sure you have realized that. At times she seems innocent that you just want to tuck her safe so she never sees how the real world is…but I'm more scared of that, that she won't see, understand why I did what I did" Mina said without looking at Darien.

"Do you regret it? Do you regret siding with me?" asked Darien.

"No…it has been probably one of the best decisions I ever made. To side with you, I don't regret it one bit" Mina said looking straight at his eyes.

"Mina…" said a female voice.

Mina turned to see Serena standing at her door way holding the door knob in shock, looking at her and then looking at Darien.

"Serena" Mina said.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

Serena closed the door behind her and watched as Mina stood from her seat and turned to face her fully. Serena looked over at Darien who was still seated and was looking at her with no expression on his face. Her eyes narrowed at Darien, she had seen that expression before, sometimes when they would be out he would have an expressionless face.

"Sere" Mina said.

Serena looked at Mina and walked towards her.

"Please tell me I heard wrong. You did not really side with him, did you?" Serena asked Mina.

Mina looked away from her and looked at the floor. Mina's hand clench to fist. Serena looked at Darien who had leaned against the chair as if nothing was wrong nothing was going on.

"Darien?" Serena asked.

"Yes?" he replied at her and looked at her.

"Are…are you really the assassin? Did you really kill all those people? Why? Darien, I … I really like you even love you. Damn it, how do you think I'm feeling after finding out that all this time it was you who was killing! You! You touched me with those hands….the hands that killed innocent people! Those kids…you killed kids!" Serena screamed at him.

Darien looked at her with a bored expression, "I don't kill kids, it's a policy of mine."

"You expect me to believe that?" asked Serena.

"Sere" Mina said quietly, "He does not kill kids I can give you my word on that."

"How can you be so sure Mina?" asked Serena.

"Because…because I am the one who killed them" Mina said quietly.

"What?" Serena asked shock evident in her voice.

Mina stayed quite as her eyes looked at Serena, who seemed to be in shock. Serena looked at Mina and to Darien, who for some reason now looked very amused of what was going on.

"Mina, what do you mean?" asked Serena

"I…I'm the one who killed them all. I'm the one who killed the innocent family and children. Not Darien. No, he would never lay a hand on a child, never." Mina said.

"But…Why? Is this all part of your plan Darien? Are you blackmailing Mina? Is that is?" Serena questioned them looking at them both.

"That's not it at all Sere. I really like you, I thought I demonstrated that to you already? I am in no way blackmailing her. I did all this for Rei, those beloved board members of yours killed Rei's parents. They killed them in front of her very eyes. How do you think she felt? How she still feels? Not only that," Darien said as he stood from his seat and looked at her straight in the eyes, "they killed your parents, they made your own twin sister."

Serena stared at Darien shaking her head, "You're lying."

"I'm not. Your real name is Serenity and Mina is your twin sister. A few years ago you had a bad accident. That scar you have that runs from the back of your neck to the base of it is proof. The board knew that you lost all your memories, at that time Mina was doing mission undercover she didn't know about what happen because when your parents were about to call her, the board hired assassins and killed them. Those assassins were my professors, who were killed by me a while back when I found out who they were. Don't you ever think about why Mina was so close to you? Trying to protect you all the time?"

"Mina…is what he saying true?" asked Serena.

Mina nodded and watched as Serena looked at them and walked away from them shutting the office door after her. Mina collapse in the chair and buried her face in her hands.

"Don't worry about her, she will come around" Darien said.

"Will she?" asked Mina.

"She is your sister, have some faith in her."


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

 **R &R?!**

 **Epilogue**

"I hate you"

"I know"

"How can you be so calm about it?"

"I know you"

"I don't really hate you"

"I know"

"You think you know everything?"

"Something like that"

"I understand why"

"I know you do"

"What would happen if I didn't understand? Did you ever think about that? Did it ever cross your mind?"

"No"

"So you knew"

"Yes"

"Like I said, you think you know it all"

"Something like that"

"So, what are you going to do now? Mina has taken care of everything and Rei is the new head she will soon appoint knew head members, however she will only accept them if she has you're ok."

"I know, I'll go back to managing my business and being a spoiled rich heir."

"Typical of you"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, hey…"

"Hmm?"

"Where…where do we stand?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah… Is…is there still an us?'

"I would hope so, I don't want to let you go"

"So there still is an us?"

"Yes there is, that is if you haven't changed the way you feel about me"

"I…I still like you, even when I found out about what you have done. I felt hurt but I understood the reason for it and I realized that if I knew I would have helped you out as well"

"…"

"I guess that at the end I could have still killed you, I can still kill you right now"

"…"

"but I won't because I love you too much to kill you. I love you too much to live a life without"

"I love you too"


End file.
